Love is Love
by Taco Killer
Summary: Rose's older brother is gay but she still loves him and accepts him. Find out what happens. (sorry im not good at summaries) Disclaimer:I own no characters accept the ones I make
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

My brother is gay. His name is Adrian and his boyfriend's name is Dimitri. My name is Rose. I don't care if my brother is gay. He's raised me scince I was young. Dimitri is like another big brother. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" Adrian walked in.

"Hey"

"Hey" Adrian layed down beside me on my bed.

"Dimitri's coming over tonight"

"Want me to cook for you uys again?"

"If you don't mind"

"I don't" I turned over on my side.

"But if he's atying the night could you guys please be a little quieter? I don't need to hear those horrifying sounds."

"Quit being a bitch." I sat up and looked at him.

"I don't care if you gay Adrian! I meant I don't want to hear all your moaning and groaning and I really don't want to hear the things you say."

"Oh, sorry"

"It's okay"

"Will you still cook for us? Please scince I'm a horrible cook."

"Of Course"

"I'm going to go get ready, he's going to be here in a little bit." Adrian walked out of my room. I got up off the bed and walked to the kitchen and started supper. Adrian walked into the room.

"What's for supper?"

"Spagetti and garlic bread." I looked at Adrian. He looked kid of sad.

"Why do you look so sad."

"I was thinking about something that happened a couple of days ago."

"What happened?"

"Dimitri and I ran into a couple of haters."

"There's haters for everything, I'm sure you guys will be just fine." Adrian glared at me. Just then I heard a knock at the door.

"Your boyfriend's here."


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV**

Adrian went to answer the door. A little while later, when supper was done, I walked into the living room to tell them that it was time to eat. I saw them making out on the couch so I cleared my throat loudly. They both looked up at the same time.

"Supper is done" They both got up and followed me into the kitchen. I made their plates, then I made mine. I started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going? Adrian asked.

"Up to my room."

"Why?" This time Dimitri asked.

"To give you guys some alone time."

"I don't think so." Adrian said while getting up, pulling me to the table and making me sit down.

"What do you want?"

"Tommorow we're going to the mall." Dimitri said.

"And?"

"And we're going to help you get a boyfriend" Adrian told me.

"What if I don't want a boyfriend?"

"Then you're getting one anyways" Adrian said.

"So you're forcing me to get a boyfriend against my will?"

"Yes" they said at the same time.

"Fine, I'm going to my room"

"Get ready for tommorow" Adrian said. I went to my room and ate my food. I took a shower after I was done eating. After my shower I grabbed my plate to take it downstairs. As I walked past my Adrian's room I heard a very disturbing sound. I hit his door.

"Be quiet!" After I said that I heard them laughing. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and washed the dishes. After the dishes were done i went to my room and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**RPOV**

The next morning I woke up to someone knocking on my door.

"What?"

"Get up and get dressed It's almost time to go." I got out of bed and got dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt. I walked out of my room and downstairs.

"You're wearing that to the mall?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, just making sure."

"There are a few rules while we're there."

"No, no rules" Adrian said.

"There will be rules."

"Fine."

"Rule one: Don't go up to anyone and tell them I like them like you did last time."

"Why not, it worked out great last time" Adrian said.

"Not for me, now rule two: If I like someone you can't juge. And rule three: No, pushing me into them"

"We never did that!" Dimitri said.

"Yes you did, and when you pushed me into him he spilled his milkshake on me."

"Oh...right, sorry about that"

"Whatever let's just go, it takes long enough to get there" We all walked outside. Dimitri got in the driver's seat of the truck and Adrian told me to get in.

"No I don't want to sit in the middle."

"Well neither do I"

"Why not? Dimitri's your boyfriend."

"So I want to sit by the window"  
"So do I" In the end I was in the middle and Dimitri had his arm on the back of the seat.

"Dude, put your arm down, your armpits stink."

"I don't want to put my arm down"

"Now I see why Adrian didn't want to sit in the middle." Eventually we got to the mall. We went inside and looked in different stores and bought clothes and stuff. They kept pointing out guys but I just ignored them. We finally went to the food court.

"Rose, I hope you know" Adrian began "we are going to go to the mall day after day until you find a boyfriend."

"Whatever, you guys stay here, you look tired. I'm going to Victoria Secrets."

"Okay" I walked to Victoria Secrets and walked over to the perfume section. I turned around to go look at the bras and ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I said. The person I ran into was a guy over six foot tall. He had brown eyes and hairthat reached to the bottom of his ears.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of been standing right behind you."


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV**

His cheeks were turning a bright red. It was really cute.

"What are you doing in Victoria Secrets anyways? Guys usually don't come in here."

His cheeks turned to a darker shade of red.

"I-I came in here because I wanted to ask you a question.

"Alright, then ask me."

He looked at the ground and asked

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, of course I'll go."

"Is tonight okay?"

"Yeah, tonight's fine. Where are we going to go?"

"There's a restraunt down the road, meet me there, but I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"My name is Rose."

"You have a pretty name."

"Thank you, what's your name?"

"Derik"

"Well, see you tonight Derik." I walked out of Victoria Secrets and went straight to the food court.

"Rose we think we found a g-" I didn't let Adrian finish his sentence.

"To late, I already have a date for tonight.

"Well then let's go to the hotel." Adrian said

"Why are we staying the night in a hotel?"

"Because I don't feel like driving all the way home tonight and neither does Dimitri."

"Okay, then let's go, I have to get ready." We put our bags in the back of the truck and Dimitri drove to the hotel which turned out to be right next to the restraunt Derik and I were going to tonight.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

"Rose, hurry up I need to use the bathroom!" Dimitri yelled.

"Hold on I'm almost done!" I walked out of the bathroom.

"What do you think?" I was wearing a black dress with green flowers and green flats. I was wearing a black necklace and black rose earrings.

"Beautiful, now move I need to use the bathroom." Dimitri said pushing me out of his way. I walked over to Adrian.

"What do you think?"

"Like Dimitri said, beautiful."

"Thank you, now goodbye, I have to go." I turned around and and walked toward the door.

"Rose" I looked back at him.

"What?"

"Be back before midnight"

"Why? What's going to happen at midnight?"

"I don't know, the werewolves will come out"

"Okay." I walked out of the room, down the elavator and out of the hotel. I walked over to the restraunt. Derik was already there waiting for me.

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you" Derik was wearing a suit. We went in the restraunt and waited for a table. Eventually we got one. We sat down and were given a minute to order.

"What are you going to order?"

"I don't know, I've never been here before."

"Would you mind if I ordered for you?"

"No I don't mind." When the waiter came back Derik ordered. The waiter kept staring at me...my chest actually. By the look on Derik's face I could tell he didn't like it. We got our food and started to eat.

"So where are you from Rose?"

"Well, I'm from here, I guess.

"What do you mean you guess?"

"Um, I live in the house I was born in and the house I live in is in the woods that sort of cut off the city."

"Oh, I've always wanted to live there you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you can."

"How?"

"I'd have to ask my brother but you ould live with me."

"That would be great"

"So where are you from?"

"I'm from here, but the city part." We talked some more and finished eating. We took a walk afterward.

"Rose, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well duh, if we weren't dating do you think I'd let you live with me?"

"I guess not" I gave him a hug and we continued to walk.

"Hey Rose"

"Yeah?" I turned my head to look at him and as soon as I turned my head he Kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

We stood there for kissing for around five minute. We pulled away at the same time.

"I'm sorry Rose, I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? I liked it."

"You did?"

"yeah, why wouldn't I like it?"

"I don't know."

We continued walking.

"Hey Derik, what time is it?"

"Um, I don't know let me check" He pulled out his phone.

"It's 11:56, why?"

"Meet me at the hotel beside the restraunt tommorow morning and I'll tell you if you can stay, I have to go or I'm going to be late." I kissed him then ran off toward the hotel. I ran into the hotel and up the steps and into the hotel room. When I walked in I saw Dimitri on one bed and Adrian on the other. I jumped on the one Adrian was on.

"Adrian, Dimitri, can I ask you guys a question?"

"Go ahead" Adrian said.

"Sure" Dimitri said.

"Can the guy I met stay with us? Pretty please, he's always wanted to live where we live."

"What's his name?" Dimitri asked.

"Derik."

"How do you know you can trust this guy?" Adrian asked.

"Well, he's treated me better than any other guy ever has besides you guys and I just trust him"

"What if he ends up hurting you? You're my little sister, I don't want anything to happen to you."

" He won't hurt me, I trust him, please let him stay."

"Fine, but if he hurts you in any way I'm going to beat his ass"

"He's not going to hurt me." I layed down beside Adrian. I wonder why they're on different beds.

"Why are you guys on different beds?"

"Because" Dimitri said.

"Because why?"

"Just leave it alone Rose"

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower." I got up and walked into the bathroom. I stripped down and took a shower. I want to know why their on different beds. They're usually cuddling and making out and stuff. Maybe they got into a fight or something. I don't know why but I'll get it out of one of them eventually. I finished my shower and dried off. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Dimitri and Adrian had fell asleep.

"Guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight." I grabbed a pillow and blanket and layed down on the floor. Not long after I fell asleep.


End file.
